Shura Fujibashi
Can't a good lookin' girl get a drink around here without worrying about problems eh!? ~ Shura Shura Fujibashi is a demon from the Underworld, and one of the main cast in Salvation R. She is a drifter at times, going places she pleases without any remorse for her actions. She is also a very heavy drinker and will often get very drunk to the point of forgetting who she is even fighting or talking too. Family It is unknown if Shura ever had a family back at her home because of her drinking comas. Wherever she came from all she can remember is being with Nella sense childhood. Then the fall of Nella's home, Wiliia City she was captured by a Demon Queen by the name of Mania. She has become a slave to Mania for many years until Mania decided to let her move into her fortress. Shura found an opportunity to escape, one night when Shura flirted with Mania she drugged Mania's drunk. When the drug worked she got the key to her shackles and stole the sword Orochi Slayer she fled for her life never looking back hoping to one day find her friend again. Weapons Shura lacks any physical combat strength and style. She fights using the sword, Orochi slayer which she stole from Mania when she was captured. The Orochi slayer can call a huge snake that will devour anything in its path calling this creature can be difficult for the sword will sometimes ignore the call if the user is unsure of themselves. Personality Unlike your average demon that looks to kill and spread chaos she is more lazy, calm, and likes to flirt her way out for a free drink. She will always make inappropriate jokes around Nella and Yunie. She loves to sleep very late in the day without any remorse. If asked to do something she will always reply "Do I have to?" Even if it was a serious job. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Shura also appears in... Trivia This is Kanbei's final hero character for the Salvation R novel "She barely made the final cut." Says Kanbei ''"When Zebuta came to me and said "Okay these are the final hero characters." we had Eris, who was gonna be the main villain in our series. Bass, Lonnie, Malakai, Pangu, Shoko, Valentine, Wynter, Xena. I didn't know what to tell him but I was impressed by their designs. I wanted to add one more character so I created Shura when I was supposed to make a male counter part for her. Sadly I could not do it because too many of them looked a lot like biker dudes which I did not want for our series because it would look very boring." ''Said Kanbei. ''"Shura also had very outrageously long hair and a more younger look." ''Says Kanbei ''"My brother ended up liking Shura's final design way more then the other Idea I was going with." ''Said Kanbei. Voice Actors Marcella Lentz-Pope (English) Akemi Okamura (Japanese) Quotes "You can't just forget me, that's not like you at ALL!" ~ Shura fighting with Nella when she had memory loss. "I don't have a specific taste for men or women" ~ Shura flirting with Shoko. "Do you think they have booze?" ~ Shura talking to Yunie about Kage Basho's Culture. "Egh, do I have too?" ~ Shura Disagreeing with Yunie about orders. "I dunno they just got this big." ~ Shura Talking to Nella about her bust size from years ago. Theme Song Theme: Ambrosia Intoxication This song is written and performed by Ultramartyr "Author" and Bass Guitar TSRBand at Newgrounds' Audio Portal. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes